


Shampoo...

by ziamalec



Series: Shampoo [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters episode 302 gapfiller, Shower Sex, Smut, magus smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamalec/pseuds/ziamalec
Summary: What does Alec really want with Magnus' shampoo?





	Shampoo...

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 3 years give or take since I have ever written anything. I only used to write ziam, so if you this here and you are wondering wtf, I'm sorry. I've been a long time fan of Shadowhunters and Malec for quite some time and when this scene aired, all I could do was think about a fan fic in my head and it took me so long to write because I gave up so much and just quit, but fan fic is apart of me as is Malec so I decided to finally let it all come out of my head and I hope to god that you like it and that I do it justice. Please don't hate me and I would appreciate feedback beyond anything to let me know if I can keep going with these two...gapfillers are kinda my thing so please please ask me to fill in something for you!
> 
> This an a gap filler for episode 302 after this scene 

"Just as you wanted my dear Alexander, made specially for you, my shampoo." Magnus laughed softly, the smile not able to leave his face for a second the second Alec's eyes met his. Never in his thousand of years being alive did he ever get asked for a bottle of his shampoo, then again never in thousands of years being alive did he ever come across someone as beautiful as the man before him staring so intently at the bottle before he was starting to sniff it. He kept doing it too, as if Mangus wasn’t s even in the room. He didn't need to be sniffing the bottle when his Warlock boyfriend was standing right in front of him, but it was too cute not to say a word, and Magnus couldn't take his eyes off of him. This beautiful human before him had captured his heart yet again he wasn't even trying. 

There was another small sniff to the bottle before Alec snapped back into reality catching Magnus starting at him, his cheeks giving that charming blush, "I..."

"Shhh, Alexander, my dear, no words are necessary, I'm just glad you enjoy that bottle, I shall return in a few." Magnus spun around in great Warlock fashion and snuck off to go and make sure that he was free of everything he needed to do today, because Alexander was not leaving his site....

\---

A day later, back at The Institute, Alec was taking a shower after a long day and just needed to relax, Magnus’ shampoo and scent lingering in his shower would be all the Shadowhunter ever needed for the rest of the evening, and that it literally was, as he closed his eyes and could feel him. He could feel his boyfriend touching him, running his fingers down his spine from behind, until they were tickling at his soft toned hips. Magnus' painted fingernails trailing over one of his runes. "Oh my dear Alexander," Magnus spoke softly against Alec's ear, gently kissing his neck and nestling against his jaw. This didn't feel like a dream at all anymore, it felt too real. 

Alec swallowed opening his eyes to look down and see those painted fingernails tracing over his chiseled stomach. "Magnus?" 

"Shhh, Alexander..." Magnus spun his boyfriend around into his arms and pressed his finger to his lips. 

Alec not at all looking as confused as he felt, when he should have known after all his boyfriend was a Warlock, but sometimes he still had questions, even if he would feel kind of stupid after asking. 

Magnus didn't even have to read his mind to know what Alec was thinking, it was in his eyes as he softly reached out to touch his length, stroking it as gracefully as he was.

Alec cried in pure pleasure, and he was louder than he wanted to be, he usually was never this loud taking a shower. 

Magnus was quick, someone was coming as he created a portal and transported them right back to his place and his shower.

Alec moaned out in pleasure again, body shaking against Magnus', still not exactly knowing what just happened, and how he appeared here, but he felt safe. Safer than he ever felt. Magnus always made him feel safe. 

"How did you, why did you, I mean...how did you know I was using your shampoo..."

Magnus smirked his beautiful crooked one, "My dear Alexander, don't you know me by now?"

"I just..."

"Shhhh," He put his finger to his boyfriend's lips, "Okay, so I might have put a little bit of a special ingredient in the bottle to allow me to know when you would be using it..." His smirk got even wider.

"I knew it."

"No you didn't."

"No, I didn't, but Magnus?"

"Alexander..."

"I love you." Alec pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I'm so glad you like taking showers." He hinted with a slight snicker of his own.

Magnus shook his head lightly, giving him that smirk again. "I love you too, Alexander. For always." He kissed him back his sweetly, pressing his forehead to his.


End file.
